noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Yukine
Yukine '(雪音) is Yato's new shinki that he found retreating a phantom chasing him. Yato found him as an uncorrupted wandering spirit. In his spirit form, Yukine is a little ball of light with a two black dots, resembling eyes, and a upside down v, resembling a mouth. Yato then named him making Yukine his shinki. When he is called by his ''shinki name "Sekki" (雪器), Yukine transforms into a silver katana. His name is "Yuki" as a regalia and formal name as "Yukine". '''Appearance Yukine has the form of a teenager with a youthful face. He has bright golden-orange eyes and relatively long blond hair that extends to the the bottom of his ears. Yukine is shorter than both Yato and Hiyori at only 155 cm. Upon his first summoning, Yukine wore a simple white robe and white socks. He is later depicted with a blue hoodie over a purple shirt, loose dark grey jeans, a white and teal snow cap, and light grey shoes. In Episode 05 of the anime, he changes his attire to a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a green knee-length jacket with orange inner lining and a fur-rimmed hood. In shinki form, he turns into a long silver katana with the handle wrapped in white bandages, the bandages still extending loosely to the blade. 'Personality' Yukine is first portrayed in the manga as being a bit cold and cruel, although in the anime his coldness is toned down. He is clearly upset and annoyed at the fact that he died, and became Yato's weapon, complaining about staying with someone like him. As a result of this and the fact that people cannot see him well, Yukine takes advantage of this and other people, stealing money, clothes, and even betraying Hiyori. Yukine though seems to feel jealous over others who are alive, upset about the fact that he is dead and cannot make friends and learn what other students do. He is also apparently afraid of the dark. When Yato is forced to punish Yukine, Yukine confesses all of his sins and apologizes sincerely, and escapes the temptation that hurts Yato as his shinki. Yukine is visibly more upbeat after his punishment, befriending Hiyori more and requesting to learn what she does in school. Yukine also is more dilligent in his work as Yato's shinki, working part time for Daikoku to earn money for the two of them. 'History' 'Human' When Yato makes Yukine his Shinki, Yato experiences the forgotten memories of Yukine when he was human and cries in reaction to it, indicating that Yukine had a hard life before his death, although as of now, Yukine still doesn't remember. It is vaguely shown that Yukine had a family, but his mother and sister left, leaving him in the custody of his father. Although how Yukine died is currently unknown, the flashbacks may indicate that Yukine was possibly beaten and neglected by his father and later died of his injuries. From then on, Yukine wandered aimlessly as an uncorrupted spirit before being found by''' Yato. '''Shinki While fighting phantoms, Yato realized that with the absence of a Shinki, he would not be able to fight. Later though, Yato is able to retrieve Yukine, give him a name, and defeat the gloom. Yukine materializes into his human form and is given a name by Yato. Yukine realizes that he's dead, and continues to berate Yato as being a terrible owner. Yukine manages to hate Yato to the point of wanting to separate from him, asking Tenjin if he could work for him instead. Tenjin explains the actions of that would cause Yukine to become a stray, so Yukine is forced to continue to work for Yato. Yukine gives into temptation many times, the action of doing things wanted that becomes a sin (stealing for example), and the temptation hurts Yato physically, creating warts and cuts around his body. Yukine continues to steal and exploit until Yato finally collapses. Hiyori, furious at Yukine's actions, takes Yato and forces Yukine to come to Kofuku's home where they commence the punishment. Yukine, now in acceptance of his actions and sins, becomes noticeably more upbeat. He works for Daikoku part-time in an effort to raise money for him and Yato, and begins his tutoring with Hiyori, learning the material that she does in school. His loyalty towards Yato is heightened and willingly does what he asks. Skills and Abilities Yukine is a very powerful Shinki. He was able to create a Boundary on his first try which Yato commented was unheard of. Even Kazuma had to practice for a long time before he was able to create a decent Boundary. He's strong enough to warrant Ebisu and Yato's father's attention and praise to the point where they've both announced their desire to claim Yukine as their own Shinki. Yato becomes worried about the latter's intentions and suggests that he and Yukine move to his small plot of land in Takamagahara. * Rend (Zan) is a skill he obtains as Yato's sacred weapon Sekki. When Yato uses Rend, he is able to slay and exterminate phantoms. *'Severance (Zetsu) '''is a skill he obtains as Yato's sacred weapon Sekki. When Yato uses Severance, he is able to cut off the bonds between a human and things/other people. He uses this skill to sever the bonds between Yusuke Urasawa and Kofuku. *'Boundary (Kyoukai)' is an ability Shinki are available to use. Using his fingers, Yukine can draw a line and create a "boundary line" that prevents any gloom from coming past it, which is one of his only defensive mechanisms. *'Restraint': Yukine has the ability to cast a binding restraint on a target. This ability appears to take the form of invisible chains. According to Daikoku, only Blessed Regalia (such as Yukine and Kazuma) can use this ability. This ability greatly affects the other shinkis that are not Blessed Regalias because of superiority. Nevertheless, when a Blessed Regalia lost his confidence and had much insecurity; like when Yukine was almost defeated by Kugaha with this they can also be defeated in a boundary battle. * '''Spell/Chant/Song '''is a skill he obtained from his training with Kazuma. It enables him to cast spells that can be used as a protection or to attack; like Yukine used in dousing the flames in the manga. It can also summon spirits like Nora used in the manga. Relationships Yato Yukine is Yato's regalia. Yukine finds that Yato is creepy, annoying, and too self-centered. After Hiyori consults Yukine and tells Yato to treat Yukine like a human being with feelings and emotions their relationship strengthens, despite Yukine still finding Yato to be annoying. Hiyori Iki At first, its seems like that Hiyori is a possible love-interest for Yukine, but later simmers down into friendship. He views Hiyori as a valuable friend and someone he can rely on. Yukine worries that Hiyori will forget about him and Yato one day. Trivia *Yukine's names, '''Yuki' (雪) means "snow" while Yukine (雪音) means "the sound of the snow". *Yukine is one of the few Shinkis with an unknown human past. If he learns of it, he will disappear. *Yukine is afraid of the dark, possibly because of something that happened to him in the past. *It is possible that the reason as Sekki, there are bandages on the hilt is associated with his past life. There is a single frame in Yukine's memories where an arm is seen with bandages all over the place. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinki